The Emory Molecular and Translational Imaging Center (EMTIC) will benefit from a solid yet adaptive administrative framework. The shared expertise of three experienced Pis with complementary expertise in basic and translational imaging methodology and administration (Drs. Meltzer, Goodman, Hu) will provide oversight and leadership for the effort. An Executive Committee comprised of the Research Project Pis and Specialized Resource (Core) Directors will serve as the communication platform for centralized coordination. This committee will further oversee the scientific review, granting and progress of Pilot Projects to invest in potential future R01 studies of molecular and cellular cancer imaging, and provide oversight for a Career Development Steering Committee. The organizational structure of the EMTIC is also optimized to leverage cross-disciplinary collaborative advantages across Emory strategic initiatives, School of Medicine-supported core resources, and the funded NIH Emory-Georgia Tech Center of Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence. A large diverse Internal Advisory Committee has broad membership from the scientific and administrative leadership of these initiatives and School of Medicine and University governance and will provide a critical strategic planning function for the growth of EMTIC. The annual External Advisory Committee meeting will bring senior advisors with complementary technical and programmatic expertise to Atlanta for formal review and guidance of EMTIC's further development. EMTIC is designed to leverage scientific and administrative bridges between Emory and Georgia Tech, as these two institutions share complementary strengths highly relevant to molecular imaging. EMTIC also has strong support from institutional matching funds and resources (including space) and the support of community partners including the Georgia Cancer Coalition and Georgia Research Alliance. Institutional and partner matching funds total $2.6M. Of prime importance, EMTIC will provide a highly collaborative network with ample opportunity for investigator-investigator interactions and group learning. Formal seminars and informal research-inprogress sessions will supplement lab meetings conducted within the Specialized Resources (Cores). An interactive website and intranet will be an additional resource for investigator communication and for exchange of information and scientific findings with the broader scientific community.